A New Beginning
by genizzle
Summary: This is the SEQUAL to "Unrequited Love" (tip: read that one first!) A BajanCanadian Fanfiction. Rated T
1. Chapter 1: First Date

*if this is your first time reading my stories and didn't read the description to this story. THIS IS THE SEQUAL to Unrequited Love. So give that one a read and then come back to this one. Without further ado, chapter one ladies and gents c; xoxox

**STORM'S POV**

Mitch texted me twenty minutes ago saying that he would be a little late. I sit in the kitchen as Kim gawks on and on about how this was their plan from the start.

"I don't get what you're saying… he's liked me ever since we ran into each other at that restaurant during first year?"

"I think I've said too much," Kim immediately shuts up and walks out of the kitchen in silence. I eye the package of cupcakes on the counter wishing to have one. I stand and contemplate it for a bit to see if I really deserve it. Instead I shake my head no and pour myself a small cup of coffee. As I was adding sugar and cream there was a knock at my door. Crap I thought to myself, I thought I'd have more time. I take one big gulp of coffee and pour the rest down the sink. I find a piece of gum and pop it in my mouth. I head towards the door and even see Kim peer out of her door for a split moment giving me a wink.

"Hey," I greet Mitch as I open the door. "Come in, come in."

"How's it going?" He asked me before going in for a hug. He wraps both arms around me and keeps me in a bear hug for about a minute. "Sorry about that, it's just been a while and I'm glad to see that you're looking well."

"No, I understand," I blush. "And thank-you."

"So are you all set?" he asks.

"Yeah," I cheerfully respond.

"Have you uh…." he trails off.

"Eaten?"

"Yeah," he then blushes. "Look, I don't want to come off like a bitch if I ask you, just know that it's because I really do care about you."

"I've eaten," I reassure him.

"Great," his mood automatically changes. "Then lets get going!"

"Where to?" I start to chuckle at his sudden change of mood.

"You shall have to wait and find out," he grins and leads me out the door.

I walk out to the driveway and around to the passenger side, waiting for him to unlock the door. The car ride was about an hour, I had absolutely no idea where we were going. But I had a feeling that it was going to be a nature day as soon as we left the city. "Well, here we are."

"Where is here?"

"We're going to spend the day in the sun," he exclaims.

"Did you bring sunscreen?"

"But of course I did."

As I watch him gather things up for the day, I hesitate to tell him. I watch intently and that's when he realizes that something is up.

"What's up?"

"I… I uhh," I trail off.

"You know that you can tell me."

"I know, it's just that I may of lied to you this morning," I explain to Mitch as I look away in shame.

"… You didn't eat did you?"

"Not exactly," I confirm.

"That's okay, I have food in the back. Will you eat some of it?"

"Sure," I smile.

"Great, I packed some sandwich's, fruit, and veggies and dip. You know, gotta keep on that health grind… but uhh, I also had a feeling that you didn't so just in case."

With what he said, I couldn't help but smile like an idiot and overall just feel really good inside (butterfly's). "How considerate," I finally manage to say.

"Turkey or ham?"

"Definitely turkey," I immediately respond.

"What's wrong with ham?"

"I ate a lot of it one time and then I got sick, and now I don't eat it," I explain

Eating went by slowly for obvious reasons. As for the rest of the day, it was nice to be out. Since the two of us spend most of our time indoors, especially Mitch, it was a good change. On top of that, once again, especially Mitch - we travel. There was one part of the day that was really great, he brought me to a river and we just sat there in silence taking in our serene surroundings. It was nearing six PM when we decided to call it a day, we thought that five hours was fine enough.

**MITCH'S POV **

Should I ask her? Or should we just go home? I don't know where to draw the line with her, my gosh… this is going to take some adjusting. But that really shouldn't matter. She's going through a dark time, and I will be here no matter what for her. We both plop ourselves back into the car.

"So what'd you wanna do now?" she asks me.

"Well uhh, I'd ask you out for dinner but if you don't want to, I would totally understand."

"Right," she replies staring out across the dashboard. I start the car and pull out of the parking space. "You want to go grocery shopping and we can cook at my place?"

"That sounds great," I smile.

"Good," she smiles back now diverting her attention back to me.

The drive back was nice as well, we listened to The Neighbourhood silently in the background as we played 20 questions. We pull up into the driveway and head in the door.

"Kim" Storm calls out. No response. "Monica?" No response. "Weird. Did you want something to drink?"

"Sure, water is good."

"Alright, come come." She leads me to the kitchen and passes me a water bottle. After this, she proceeds to pull out a small stack of flyers. "Did you have anything in mind to cook?" she asks me.

"I'm easy and will eat anything."

"You know that you don't have to say that just to please me since I'm the one with the god damn problem, right?"

"No Storm, it's not like that," I sigh. "Look, I'm trying my hardest - can't you tell? I've never been in this situation before… and I like you," I trail off.

"Oh," she responds, obviously caught off guard. "Well then I'm sorry… I can be selfish sometimes."

"It's all good," I manage to smile.

"Then lets cook some of this stuffed chicken because it's on sale at this store… then I have some rice we can cook with it… and uhhh, a vegetable," she trails off eyeing the paper some more. "Aha! Let's cook some mixed veggies. I've got carrots and pea's and we can grab some broccoli."

"Sounds delicious. Want to get that now?"

"That would make sense, just let me grab my wallet."

**_*Two Hours Later* _**

Dinner was great, although I did feel bad that I couldn't help since I'm just awful when it comes to cooking. After dinner Storm offers me a drink and I hesitate to answer.

"Don't worry about me, I can handle alcohol now since I've just eaten…" she reassures me. "I've even got some koruna beer, since you don't really drink hard alcohol."

"Then sure," I take her up on her offer. We open our beers and head to her office. "Wow, so this room is all to yourself?"

"Pretty much, that means that I pay extra on the rent but not that much more," she replies. "It was a four bedroom apartment but since we couldn't find another room mate I just decided to take it and make it my office slash uhhh… a workout room. As you can see, there isn't much to it."

She's right, I see a couple of weights, a yoga mat and a few other exercise equipment. We sit down on the couch and continue talking about a lot of things. We got to know each other which was nice, she even went off on how and why I was her inspiration to start Youtube which really touched me. Our conversation got cut off when her room mates walked in the door. That's also when we realize that it's eleven PM.

"Storm?" Kim calls out.

"I'm in the office," Storm replies.

Kim walks in the door and is caught off guard by my presence. "Ooops, sorry if I'm interrupting anything," she winks to Storm which makes her blush. "I just wanted to see if you wanted any of the food Monica and I brought back. We went out to see a movie and get a bite to eat."

"No thanks, we already ate," Storm replies.

Kim looks to me for reassurance and I agree saying that we had chicken, rice and veggies.

"Alright, well you kid's have fun," she chuckles before closing the door behind her.

"So it's pretty late huh?" Storm points out as she sits up from laying on my lap.

"Yeah, didn't expect to lose track of time," I reply.

"Well I can't have you going home now, you've had a few beers and you look tired as fuu," she trails off, not completing her sentence.

In this moment, I get caught in a trance looking at her. As she realizes that I haven't responded, she looks to me and I get lost in her eyes. My gosh, she is so gorgeous. A moment later, I have sat up from my spot sitting inches away from her face. I slowly move my hand up around her neck and look to her lips. I can feel that she isn't hesitating or wanting to pull away so I move even closer and she does the rest. Our lips meet and her arms wrap around my neck. I remove my hand from her face and lean towards her causing her to fall back onto the couch. I follow her down, my body now on top of hers. Our lips never leaving each other's. I pull away and take a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," I meekly say.

"For what?" she throws back at me.

"For that."

"Why?"

"I couldn't help it… it doesn't even seem like you're into me," I shy away.

She stares at me a bit more and starts to trace along my face with her fingers. She stares at what it seems, every aspect of my face.

"Well you're wrong," she finally speaks up.

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"Well then Storm…." I trail off.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I ask as my heart is beating so quickly from being nervous.

She smiles and pulls me back in for another kiss and breaks away. "Of course."


	2. Chapter 2: Morning Run

_**[ Hey, how are all of you lovelies doing? Sorry for the very small leave of absence, mind you this chapter isn't indicating my official return. I still have quite a bit of school work to be focusing on... As for the personal things, everything is okay - just a rough patch (we all have them) so I just wanted to take sometime to snap out of it, ahahah. Since today I was feeling really good, I wanted to give you something to read ^.^ Thank-you so much for the support, and I hope you enjoy. Chapter 2 Ladies and Gentlemen(? - any guys out there? ahaha) **_

_**Reviews tickle my pickle ;$ wait what? ]**_

**S****TORM'S POV**

"I know it might be weird for you, but this is all I have for a change of clothes," I explain as I offer Mitch some of Riley's clothes.

He hesitates, but know's that he doesn't have any other choice. He proceeds to take his shirt off before taking the shirt from my hand, I just stand their somewhat in awe. Following this, he does the same with his pants. "What?" he asks.

"Nothing," I snap out of it. "Is that everything you need? Oh, toothbrush. I've got a spare somewhere…" I trail off and head to the washroom. "Yup!" I shout.

Mitch trails in behind me and takes the toothbrush from my hand. "Thanks," he gives me a grin that basically makes my heart stop.

I leave the washroom and head back to my office. I beam up twitter, youtube and facebook checking notifications. On twitter, that is when I notice one of Mitch's tweets linking from instagram. The caption states "Had a great day in the sun with my new girlfriend" followed by a kissing emoticon and a heart. I stop and stare for a moment and couldn't help but feel loved and wanted… a feeling that Riley never really gave to me.

"Hey, what are you doing in here? Thought you were heading to bed as well," Mitch stated as he entered the room and walked up behind me. "Oh you're looking at that, huh?"

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd post something like this so soon," I reply.

"Well why not?" he asks.

"What if I didn't want people to know about us?" I rudely respond.

"Oh," he states, clearly caught off guard. "I didn't mean it like…" I cut him off.

"I'm sorry, it's not like that. I just thought that you would ask me before you did something like this. If you want everyone to know, then I'm okay with it," I close my windows and put my computer to sleep. I stand up but Mitch doesn't move so our bodies are now pressed together.

"Well then I'm glad you are, because I sure am," he grins and pulls me in for a kiss.

***THE NEXT MORNING* **

I yawn and roll over to face Mitch who is still sound asleep. I watch him, so peaceful, so serene. I grin to myself and can't help but feel warm inside - never in my wildest dreams did I think that I'd be Mitch's girlfriend. A girl who started off just burrowed away in her room hoping for change and something new… something that she can aspire to and have fun while doing it. Little did I know that I'd be in for the time of my life. With that, I sneak out from under the sheets and head to the kitchen making sure not to wake him up. I walk into the kitchen and see a note on the kitchen counter, it was from Kim.

_Got called in for an early shift at work. Left your breakfast prepared in the fridge - I'm counting on you to eat it. See ya later girlie! And have a fun day if you know what I mean (; Kim_

After reading her note, I open the fridge and take out my breakfast labelled with my name. Damn, I feel like I'm partially in a mental institution. Fruit and a croissant… fun. I glance to the coffee maker, nahhh - nobody will know I argue with myself. I take my breakfast and go to my office putting my breakfast in my hidden drawer. I head back into the kitchen and help myself to a cup of coffee. Once I'm done my cup, I decide to head back into bed with Mitch who was just waking up.

"Good morning," I quietly state as I crawl back under the sheets.

"Morning hot stuff," he grins and turns over to pull me into his arms. I rest my head under his neck for a moment and listen to his heart beating. "What time is it?"

"About nine o'clock," I reply.

"You get up early."

"Force of habit."

"Right," he replies and tightens his grip a bit more around me.

"Hey, I was thinking… maybe we could go for a run?" He pulls away from me to look me dead in the eyes.

"Storm, you know what the doctor said… you shouldn't be exercising… just focused on gaining a few pounds."

I cringe at the thought of this. "I've actually gained two pounds in the past week, I think that deserves a little running reward don't yah think?" I giggle. "Pweaase?"

"Oh alright, just let me get ready."

"Perfect!" I leap out of bed. "I've even got a pair of shorts for you."

"You've eaten your breakfast right?"

"Of course," I immediately respond.

About twenty minutes later Mitch and I were ready for our run.

"Now you've got to go easy on me…. I haven't run in almost a month," I explain to Mitch.

"That's okay, just go your pace."

With that, we were off. It felt so good to run again; how I've missed running so much. I lead Mitch down a couple of blocks, and around some corners. About fifteen minutes into the run I started to feel really dizzy but I ignored it. Mitch was still trailing behind me, obviously keeping pace with me. We were nearing what it looked to be, a four way stop…. but it wasn't. Next thing I knew, I heard Mitch yelling for me to look out.

**MITCH'S POV **

The run was going nicely, it's good to share common interests although I do hope she's doing okay. Storm's pace has definitely slowed down… I guess that's what no running does to someone. I was slowing down as the two of us were nearing an intersection but I noticed that she wasn't. I saw a car about to go straight through the stop Storm was approaching. "STORM, LOOK OUT!" I shout and speed up ahead of her, I signal down the car to stop before running Storm over. As I turned around, I saw her passed out on the ground. "Oh my gosh, Storm." I immediately kneel down beside her and roll her over to her side so I can see her face.

Her breathing was really heavy and I heard a few groans. She isn't hydrated I thought and looked to the driver. "Do you have water?" I frantically ask. The lady pulls out a water bottle and bring it over to me. I brush the hair out of Storm's face and prop her up in my one arm. "Storm, here… drink some water." Her eyes open a bit and do as I told her.

"She must've fainted," the lady said behind me. "And she must be boiling because of that sweater she's wearing. I suggest that you take it off."

I put the water down and unzip Storm sweater to reveal a blue workout t-shirt. I pull each sleeve off of her. Her breathing slows down and she begins to become aware of her surroundings a lot more so it seems. She begins to make movements on her own.

"Storm, are you alright?" I ask her worriedly.

She looks around a bit more and responds. "Yeah, I think…"

"You came running into the four way intersection as I was about to drive through… luckily this boy here ran in front of you and stopped me on time," the lady explains to Storm.

Storm begins to move a bit more wanting to get up, she grabs her sweater and immediately puts it back on. Next, she takes the water and chugs the whole thing and gasps. "Thanks for the water," she says. "I assume it is yours."

"Not a problem young lady. Hope you feel better," the lady gives Storm a smile and gets back into her car.

Storm and I walk to the sidewalk and the car drives off. There were a few other eyes that decided to divert themselves back to what they were doing.

"I must've caused quite a scene," Storm realizes as she looks around.

"Not entirely…" I trail off and sound disappointed. She must have picked up on my tone.

"What's the matter?"

"Be honest with me Storm… did you eat this morning?" as I ask her, I grab hold both of her hands and stare directly at her. She hesitates to respond and I already knew my answer. I drop her hands and pace backwards a few steps.

"Please don't be mad," she finally says.

"You lied to me Storm," I say almost heartbroken. "I trusted you…"

Storm walks up behind me and turns me around.

"I know and I'm sorry for that, it's just been hard," she begins to explain. "It was ever since…." she trails off.

"Since what?"

"Riley…. he made a comment one night that we were together… it triggered all of this…" her eyes starting to tear up.

"It's okay," I pull her into a hug. "We'll walk back and get some food in you… and if you're up to it, you can talk to me and I mean it Storm… you can trust me, I won't tell anyone, that includes your parents… if you just talk to me."

She sniffles and agrees.

I make her some pancakes as we get back, I tried my hardest to cook these suckers but a few of them just came out as a mushy mess. We sat and I watched her eat the entire plate. She mentioned a few things but I could tell that she was more focused and determined to finish her food than to go off on a tangent. After breakfast, we leave our plates behind and crawl back up into her bed. It takes her a little bit to warm up to me, but as soon as she broke her interior wall that was holding her back, she let it all out. Although most of it was upsetting to hear, it felt really good that she was finally opening up to me and learning herself that she could trust me. After she was done talking, she quickly fell asleep in my arms. I allowed her to use my body as her pillow basically. During this time, I thought to myself what would make her happy… got it. I pull out my phone and get to work.

_**I also apologize for the on-going story line about Storm's eating disorder... I was really thinking that like... in Storm's darkest times, she realizes who has been there for her and who will always. A unique way of bonding if you may ;$**_


	3. Chapter 3: Him Again

**MITCH'S POV **

_*text message received* _

Jerome: Then it's all set, next weekend… LA House.

I grin and put my phone away, Storm has been sleeping for almost two hours - maybe it's time to wake her up. "Storm, it's almost noon time," I gently say. She groans and turns sides in the bed now facing away from me. "Storm, I have to get going today… you know, sadly back to reality," I continue to say.

This gets her attention as she turns back around squinting at me. "Oh right, life…"

"Yeah, that thing," I chuckle. "But if it wouldn't be too much to ask, I'd love to have lunch with you."

She nods her head yes. "Yeah, okay… just let me," she trails off into a big stretch. "Freshen up."

Twenty minutes later there were sandwich's on the table, along with a fruit salad. I didn't see much life in Storm's eyes like I have before. The silence was just killing me.

"So I want you to know about today," I begin to say.

"You don't have to say it," Storm cuts me off.

"But I'm going to anyways… it's alright." In reaction, Storm looks up to me almost surprised. "You heard me, I can't hold a grudge against you or anything… I don't know what you're going through - I've never exactly been in your shoes. All I'm glad about is that you opened up to me, I feel like I am earning your trust and you're gaining mine, which you know… is all that matters to me," I explain.

"Oh…" she trails off. "I've never gotten this kind of reaction before…."

"I bet, your ex boyfriend… yeah, he was a rea," I stop myself mid-sentence. "Never mind, I apologize. That was going to be rude of me."

"It's fine," she chokes out. The moment I see her eyes glaze I knew that I had to bring it up.

"So this weekend!" I state and hit the table, throwing her off guard. "There's going to be a party."

"Is there?" she asks.

"Yeah, and well it's for you," I proceed to say and cut off.

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me."

"Oh… well where?"

"Well if you didn't cut me off, I would've explained that," I tease.

"Sorry," she blushes.

"No worries. It's at the house in LA," I explain and she automatically begins to shake her head no. "Why are you saying no?"

"I embarrassed myself big time the last time I was there, I don't want to relive that…" she tells me.

"No Storm, it isn't like that… you didn't embarrass yourself. Where did you get that silly idea from?

"…Riley," she mutters.

"Look, I texted all the guys and they're going to be there this weekend - girlfriend and all so you don't have to feel like out of place," I reassure her. "This is for you, I know you wouldn't want me going off about what's going on but they all love you Storm."

"Really?"

"Really," I smile.

"How come?"

"I don't know, they just really love your personality… they love how upbeat you are, even when you were with Riley…" I trail off and mutter, "that low life."

"I get it Mitch, you didn't like him," her face brightens and smiles. "I'm in."

"Great!" I stand up and she follows. I bring her into my arms and give her a tight bear hug.

"You're squishing me a little too much," Storm manages to choke out.

"Oh sorry," I shy away slightly. "Excitement got the best of me… thought it would take more convincing to get you to come."

"Nah, I can't say no to a party for me… but uhh guests, who's going to be there?" she asks as she picks up each of the plate and brings them to the sink.

"Uh, let's see. There are still a few guys who are iffy but it was actually pretty easy to have them agree. They didn't really get to see you much the last time."

"Wait… I can't go," she cuts me off.

"What? Why?"

"I flew basically every where for free because of Riley's dad… I don't have the money to afford plane tickets…." she sniffles.

"No, no… I was aware of that… that's why Jerome, Rob, Matt and I are going to pitch in to buy you plane tickets…" I trail off.

"You really didn't have to."

"Well I did, so it looks like you're going to have to deal with it."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not at all."

**STORM'S POV **

I couldn't believe he was doing this for me, and Jerome, Rob and Matt at that too. "So guests?" I ask once more.

"Right, Jerome obviously, Rob, Matt, Preston, Jason, Adam, Ty, Quentin, and believe it or not… Vikk, Lachlan and Ashley."

"Oh wow… what you've pulled together in just two hours amazes me," I state.

"Well Storm… After hearing what you had to say… it sounds like you have so much built up emotion, that you didn't really have many friends going through high-school and you barely even talk to your family… so by doing this, it's sort of my way of letting you know that you have friends… you have family, and like you have a boyfriend that seriously likes you and hates to see you in pain."

"Unf, that cheese though," I joke. "Sorry, I can't help it in intense moments like these… I guess all I can say is a simple thank-you and you've got a girlfriend who really likes you back." Proceeding my words, I go in for another hug. Seconds later I look up to Mitch but interrupted by his lips. He abruptly pulls away.

"Don't get me wrong, I just really have to get going. Family commitments today, but I will see you this weekend," he says and gives me another kiss on my forehead. I walk with Mitch to the door, making sure he had everything. "And please Storm, eat… for me, please."

"You've got nothing to worry about, I've got this room mate who likes to be all up in my business on the daily," I joke. "I will see you soon."

I wave as Mitch pulls out of the driveway and close the door behind me. I sigh and drop to the floor. What in the world just happened? It was just maybe two years ago I was a big loser and now this… This has to be some kind of dream. I give myself a few more minutes before heading to my office. I beam up youtube and I see five hundred thousand subscribers. What in the actual? (*note, I do admit. I don't actually know the last number I stated but let's go along with this now) I was just earlier this month that I just hit four hundred thousand… I didn't even get to a special video for that one… Well it looks like I've got a busy day. I check the comments from the video posted yesterday; they all seem to be about Mitch and I being together. Many arguments…. and ship names being thrown in everywhere. Looks like I'm going to have to make a video clearing this one up if it continues.

***A FEW DAYS LATER***

_(2) Missed Calls _

Weird, I think to myself. Who would be calling me at midnight and on a weekday. I swipe my phone to unlock and let it ring.

"Hey Storm," he greets me. My heart stops. Why did he call me? What now? What do I do? Should I hang up? No Storm, no… play it cool.

"Hello Riley," I dryly state.

"Ouch, that attitude though," he chuckles.

"What do you want?" I cut his laughter off.

"To talk to you, I miss you babe."

"Well don't. You're the one who walked out on me and ignored me for the past two months," I start to tear up and my voice raises.

"I know babe, just let me explain… please. We can get away this weekend, go somewhere nice."

"No Riley. And stop calling me babe."

"Ba… Storm, please… just give me a chance to explain myself."

Tears begin to stream down my face. "NO! It was all your fault! You triggered this all, and you treated me like I was nothing, you would hit on other girls," I yell.

"You aren't thinking rationally Storm, you have to hear me out," Riley begins to plead.

"It's over Riley, don't call me again!" with that I end the call and burry my face into my pillow screaming. My screaming is interrupted by my door opening.

"Storm?! What's wrong?" Kim asks me obviously panicked.

"Riley…" I bluntly state.

"What about him?"

"He just called me," I explain as I turn around in my bed, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"How'd that go?"

"Fair, he wanted to explain things… go somewhere this weekend but no… I have a party to attend to this weekend in LA with my new boyfriend. He can suck my diii," I cut myself short.

"Well I'm glad you were able to stand your ground," she encourages me.

"Thanks Kim," I can't help but smile. It wasn't until this moment when I realized who was always there for me. Riley wasn't… he never truly cared about me. It was Mitch who went out of his way to accommodate me, to take care of me when I was drunk a few times… the guy who I just spilled everything to.

"Well then, get some sleep… it's an early day for you tomorrow."

"Right," my smile disappears. Tomorrow I have my first job interview. Since I'm not at school, I need to start doing something yeah?

Kim turns the light out and leaves, I am quickly to doze off.

**[erks, sorry if some parts of the story doesn't make much sense... I tend to write now at like midnight and well tonight.. I was super tired but I was determined to finish this on. With that said, I don't edit until like the day after and if the issue is big enough, I'll fix it. Hope you guys are all doing swell 3 I can't even fathom over thousand views on "unrequited love" . xoxox]**


	4. Chapter 4: Friday Night, LA House

**[by the way, I do realize that Mitch has moved from Montreal but in good spirit of writing this before he moved…. I'm just going to stick with him living in Montreal for a little bit longer… especially because this really takes place a year and a couple months from now. I'm also trying really hard to get back into writing with managing all my school work. Sorry for being so mediocre. **

**reviews tickle my pickle ;3 wait what? - no seriously... it's a real motivation]**

**STORM'S POV **

Friday night Mitch drove to Ottawa from Montreal to fly out with me. We landed around eleven PM and were starving.

"Don't worry, I know this pizza place…. they can hook us up," Mitch exclaims. "Any preference?"

"Hmmmm, no pepperoni… and lots of veggies," I say.

"Alright cool." Mitch takes out his phone and orders a large pizza… yes, we were that hungry and we were also sure that the guys who were already there would want some as well. After he finishes the call, we hop in a taxi and head for the house. Mitch insisted on paying the taxi, I didn't have much of a chance in that… well I don't want to say argument but I'm sure you get the point.

"Well look it here, it's the couple of the hour," Jerome says as he walks out of the house. "Good to see you again Storm."

"Likewise," I smile and we give each other a hug.

"Need some help?"

"That'd be great," I chuckle.

Jerome helps us in the door just to be greeted by Rob, Preston and Matt.

"Storm!" Rob exclaims. "Good to see you again."

"Right back at you," I laugh. "And really guys, before I forget… Jerome, Matt, and Rob… thank-you so much for buying my plane tickets."

"What are you talking about?" Preston automatically retorts.

"Mitch, he…" I trail off and look at Mitch who was giving Preston the cut eye. "He told me that you guys split and bought my plane tickets…"

"Nope," Jerome says.

"Miiiiitch, why'd you lie to me?"

"Well cus I didn't want you to feel bad about it," he explains.

"Well what about now?"

"It wasn't suppose to happen cus my boys were suppose to have my back. None the less, you're here now and that's all that matters," he smiles and brings me in for a hug. "Please don't be mad." At that moment a car pulls into the driveway. "Ayeee, pizza!"

"I've got this one," I state, interrupting the cheer for the pizza.

"Nah Storm, I ordered the pizza," Mitch immediately states.

"After all you have bought for me… you have no choice. I'm paying for this one," I bluntly state and walk toward the pizza delivery man. He hands me the pizza and dipping sauces.

"That will be eighteen, fourty-two," he states.

I hand him thirty dollars and tell him to keep the change. With that, I take the pizza and head back to the guys, walking past them and in the door. I head straight for the kitchen and open the box, the boys follow slowly in behind me as they're now forced to bring my bags in.

"De rude much?" Rob teases as all five of them walk into the kitchen.

"Not even, I bought you guys pizza so be grateful," I calmly reply and present the pizza. I watch all five of them devour the box, leaving five pieces behind. As they all settle in with their slice, I feel Mitch's eyes on me. I pick up a slice and begin to pick off the cheese.

"What are you doing?!" Matt exclaims. "That's the best part, the cheese is what makes the pizza!"

"Matt, don't. "

I take a deep breath and continue to peel the cheese off and pile back on the vegetables and sausage.

"Hey hey, looks like Ashley just got in," Jerome states as he looks at his phone. "She says that she'll be here in about twenty minutes and to save her a slice."

All the guys look at each other already contemplating who won't be getting a second piece. "I don't want another slice, so feel free to have mine," I chirp in.

"Did you want anything else?" Mitch offers.

"Do you have much?" I reply with another question.

"Uhh, sure we do! If my memory serves me correct we've got tostitos and hummus, and you can't even deny them, because I know it's your favourite snack."

I blush and shake my head yes. I then get a glass of water as Mitch plops the food on the counter.

**_*20 Minutes Later* _**

"Looks like we've got another straggler," Jerome says walking into the kitchen, Ashley following behind him.

"Hey guys," Ashley greets everyone including me. I smile and resume eating. "So pizza? I'm absolutely starving - it's been one LONG day of travel.. and since this was so last moment, I obviously didn't get on a good flight as it is…. nearing one AM."

With that thought crossing my mind, I opt for going to bed. "Hey Mitch, can you show me to where I'll be staying?"

"Sure thing," Mitch agrees, grabs the food and puts it away and motions me to follow him.

"You kids have fun now," Preston teases which causes Rob and Matt to chuckle.

**MITCH'S POV**

We grab our bags and I lead her up to my room. "Well, this is it," I present her my room as I drop my bags.

"We're staying in the same room?" she asks.

"Yeah… is that a problem? I could sleep on the.." she cuts me off.

"No, of course not. I just wasn't expecting. It's all good," she smiles and places her bags against the wall.

"Sorry about Matt's comment by the way…" I state.

"Oh no, it's all good. It's not like it surprised me or anything… picking cheese off of —"

I cut her off and swoop in for a kiss. She immediately accepts this and wraps her hands around my neck. I press her against the wall as we continue to make out. She breaks away for a moment.

"Where's all of this coming from?" she asks almost flabbergasted.

"You seem surprised," I state.

"Well I've just never seen you so intimate and passionate before."

"Well Storm, like I've said again and again… I really do like you, and well…" I trail off, my heart pounding.

"What is it?" she places her hand on my left cheek.

"I think that I'm falling in love with you Storm," I manage to say as calm as possible. I divert my eyes back up to hers. She looks even more flabbergasted. Oh great, too soon… I've completely screwed this one up. I pull away from her as she continues to say nothing. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to…"

"No," she cuts me off. "It's okay." I sit down on the bed and she follows. Her hand reaches for my face and raises it towards hers. "I just… I just don't want to get hurt again," she says completely calm and collective. I try to talk but she places a finger over my lips. "But don't get me wrong… I want this to go well, I really do." Her eyes divert to other aspects of my face and she begins to trace along each and every one of them. She traces along my eyes, my jaw bone, my nose and then my lips.

"Storm," I finally say which diverts her attention. "I wouldn't want to have it any other way… if you want to take it slow, I will accept that." She cocks her head to the side and then pushes me back down on the bed, crawling on top of me.

"I love you Mitchell Hughes," she gently says to me and I can't help but smile like a big fool in response. Without a moment longer, she leans in once more to kiss me. I wrap my arm around her back and obviously kiss her back. I can feel that her passion has risen. I begin to move my body and push her over to one side as we change positions. As we continue kissing, I reach one hand up her shirt and nearing... She immediately stops.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I don't know what you are expecting of me right now… but I just can't help but feel so insecure," she explains.

"There's no need to be… I'm falling in love with a girl for who she is, flaws and all," I gently reply. "You're beautiful… ever since we bumped into each other two years ago."

I gaze into her eyes…. holy crap she's so gorgeous.

"There's no need to feel insecure then?" she asks.

"No need," I reassure her.

"Then okay."

With that, I lean back in for another kiss quickly moving my mouth from her lips to her neck… Good thing my room is on the opposite end of everybody else.

**[dun dun dun! tried to keep it as PG as possible. Realized that I had so many mistakes in last chapter… oh my, that's what happens at 2 am I guess. stay strong lovelies xoxox] **


	5. Chapter 5: Breaking Free

**[To be honest, I really don't know what came over me ending the last chapter… when I write; I just write… whatever comes to mind. I do apologize for the delay with Chapter 5, busy busy… but as soon as I'm done with the next week or two, I hope to be posting daily once more for a little bit. Someone also commented asking to bring Riley back, should I? Your opinion would be great ;D **

**reviews tickle my pickle, wait what?]**

**STORM'S POV**

I turn around in the bed and open my eyes to see Mitch sleeping peacefully and I decide to snuggle up next to him which wakes him up. He groans a little and say. "Good morning."

"Morning," I smile and nuzzle my head into a comfortable position. We lay there for about ten minutes in silence as Mitch strokes my hair. We hear commotion outside heading downstairs so we decide to get up. I throw my hair back into a ponytail and get dressed as Mitch does the same. I lead the way out the door. Turns out that Mitch and I were the last up… and all the eyes were on us.

"Had a fun night?" Jerome cracks the first joke.

"Oh yeah definitely, did you?" I play along teasing him.

"Touche," Jerome admits defeat and gives Mitch a high five. "Good man."

"On a side note," Mitch says. "Good morning everyone."

"Morning," a few of them mutter.

"So Storm, breakfast?"

I hesitate to answer as I see most of them with coffee mugs. I take a deep breath. "What kind of cereal do you have?"

"Most of them are sugary cereals…." he trails off inspecting the variety of cereals. "Aha, life?"

"Sure." I take over and pour the usual amount that I have as Mitch gets the milk. I grab a spoon from a drawer and sit down at the table with Ashley, Matt and Rob.

"So that party tonight, eh?" Rob says breaking the silence.

"Oh most definitely, it's going to be so much fun," Ashley agrees.

"When were the rest of the guys getting in?" Matt asks.

"Just a little after noon, hey! we should all grab a bite to eat," Jerome answers and suggests.

"Sounds good."

"I'm down."

"Then we'll get all the party supplies if you all know what I mean," Jerome says.

I stare at my half eaten cereal and pick at it. Mitch must've noticed because he offered me something else to eat.

"I want Cora's actually…" I randomly say. Everybody then proceeds to look at me and then each other. Rob, and Mitch agree but the rest opt out. "Great, I'll go get ready."

***A Little Bit Later* **

Before I re-enter the kitchen I overhear a sudden statement.

"So Storm, eh? She has certainly become a weirdo," a voice says. I stop dead in my tracks and listen.

"Hey man, that isn't very nice." By the sounds of it, that was Rob talking.

"Matt's right, seems like she's gone off the deep-end," Preston says. His voice is very distinct.

"She's been going through a lot guys… but that is no reason to be a dick about it," Mitch finally says.

I take a deep breath as I'm about to step foot inside the kitchen but stopped yet again by another comment.

"Let me guess, eating disorder… Man, what an attention seeker," Matt says.

My heart drops at this comment and I immediately rush back up the stairs into the room. I pace around frustrated. I need to calm down I tell myself but all I want to do is scream. Why did this have to happen to me? I was such a normal girl, and Riley ruined it all! I lift my shirt up and try to appreciate what I see. I trace along my bones and fading stretch marks. Abruptly hit the closet door that makes a loud noise. Moments later Mitch call's up to me.

"Storm, are you okay?"

I don't respond, I just keep pacing. The door opens and I see Mitch standing before me. "Oh no, don't look at me. I'm just seeking attention!" I shout and tears build up in my eyes.

"Storm please," Mitch says keeping his distant. "Common, deep breaths. Slow down your breathing, We'll do it together okay? Inhale." And we both do so. "Great, now exhale." Which I do. "Good, keep it up. Slow your breathing down, it's going to be okay." As soon as my breathing returns to a resting pace, I begin to cry. Immediately Mitch swoops in to embrace me in his arms. "Shhhh, Storm…" He says brushing my hair. "It's going to be okay."

"Storm…" A voice comes from the hallway. Mitch and I both look up to see Matt. "I'm really sorry for what I said…. it was completely out of hand and I hope you can forgive me."

"Same," Preston states walking into site.

I wipe the tears off my face and take a deep breath. "I accept your apologies, thank-you."

With that, the two of them leave and Mitch resumes hugging me.

"I still want Cora's," I mutter and Mitch chuckles. "Thank-you Mitch…" I trail off.

"Not a problem, I told you that I'd be there for you. And I obviously didn't listen to a single word they say, nothing can change my mind about you." Mitch pulls away and looks to me dead in my eyes. "You're so beautiful Storm."

These words pierced me. I stand there speechless for a moment gazing into Mitch's eyes. I am beautiful I tell myself, my boyfriend who I'm completely in love with thinks that I am beautiful…. and that is all that should matter. "I love you Mitchell," I finally say causing both of us to smile.

"So uhhh, hate to break this little moment up but Cora's? I'm starved," Rob says from the doorway. Mitch and I both laugh and break away.

It was at that meal that I broke free. Never have I had someone's words hit me like Mitch's did. As you can see, it didn't take much… it was the moment, the intensity, at a time of vulnerability and Mitch still saw beauty in me no matter what. Rob found out during breakfast as Mitch was starting at me in astonishment. I finished an entire waffle piled up with fruit and custard.

"Oh boy, I haven't eaten like that in ages," I bluntly state.

"Wow Storm, what was that?" Mitch asks.

"Oh my gosh, I'm stuffed but I don't even regret it… and to be honest, I don't know. This morning just really hit my feels ya know?" I try to explain. "Good timing, who wants a negative Nancy anyways? ESPECIALLY, for the party tonight. Woot woot!" I begin to do a small dance and the two of them just laugh.

**[ alright, alright, alright… this chapter was really tough to write because Storm's problem was really bringing me down. But tonight I told myself that I HAD to sit down and finish this, even though it's a smaller chapter. On a side note I just found out that Mitch has a lady friend in his life now? Anyone know any details about this? ahahah, hope you guys have all had a lovely day xoxox ]**


	6. Chapter 6: Party Gone Wrong!

**STORM'S POV**

Adam, Quentin, Ty and Jason arrived to the house as we got back from Cora's. I was greeted with a group hug by the four of them. A half an hour later, Vikk arrives and then Lachlan another half hour. The gang was all here said Mitch. On top of this, Adam, Ty and Vikk brought their girlfriends. Tonight seems like it is going to be chill.

At two I opt for taking a nap. Mitch joins me around three and we sleep on and off for another hour. The two of us wake up with me spooning him. I nuzzle my head into his shoulder and he chuckles as I tell him the story about my old dog. Moments later I hop into the shower which felt so good… naps aren't always the greatest.

I was ready by five thirty when I heard the door bell ring. I glance over to Mitch with a puzzled expression.

"Who else is coming?" I ask.

"Well I did say it was going to be a party didn't I?" he exclaims.

"Alright, I think I'm following…."

"There's just going to be a few more people than you expected, is all."

"Like?"

"You know… give or take fifty people. But this is for you, so put on your party shoes and have fun!" he says while doing some awkward hand movement.

I chuckle and walk over to him to lower his arms. "As long as you don't do that, and say party shoe's again."

"Deal."

We both laugh and head down the stairs. An additional two people showed up who were friends of Jason's.

"There's pasta on the stove top ladies," Rob refers to the two of us. "Help yourself, everyone has pretty much eaten."

"Thank's man," Mitch replies.

The two of us help ourselves to a bowl of spaghetti and take it over to the table. In the process of eating, ten more people showed up at the door. Not all at once of course. After diner, Mitch offer's me a beer but I turn it down.

"Yeah biggum's, she wants the good stuff," Jerome chirps in hearing our conversation. "Common Storm, I'll take you to the drink room." I enter a pretty empty room except for a table with all kinds of alcohol and chase's. "Help yourself."

"Thanks," I smile.

"Not a prob," he pats me on the shoulder and heads out the door.

I find gin and pour myself a gin and tonic. I chuckle at the site of the bottle which said "for Storm." They know me too well, I think to myself. I almost spill my drink as I turn around to see Mitch standing in the door way.

"Now little missy, we both know how you get when you have too much to drink… I don't want to baby you or anything, but just tell me when you're going to have a drink. This is only so that I know when to cut you off… you know, for your own good," he winks and pulls me in for a kiss.

I sigh, "Alright, but you're no fun."

"Hey," he frowns.

"Kidding," I quickly retort.

I must have been completely deaf because I did not hear the what seemed to be, eight more people walk in. As soon as someone caught a glance of us, he came bolting over.

"So this is the new girlfriend," he bluntly states. "Hey, congrats on the milestone by the way."

"What?"

"Oh my apologies, I am Jerome's friend, the name is Nigel… and your milestone, you know… five hundred thousand?"

My heart stopped and a pure expression of shock appears across my face. "How do you know this?"

"I'm subscribed to you… I follow your channel. Better question, how did you not know?"

"I have no idea," I state and immediately rush off back to the bedroom. I place my drink down and get out my laptop, Mitch comes trailing in a few seconds later.

"I just reached four hundred thousand like five days ago, I have never gained a hundred K this quickly…" I trail off beaming up Youtube…. It was true, five hundred thousand subscribers. I jump up in excitement.

"Congratulations babe," Mitch exclaims coming in for a hug.

"Well that certainly is good news, I'll have to get on a vlog about that tomorrow, in the mean time… let's get back downstairs."

"Agreed."

We resume the fun, and by seven PM, forty people have shown up.

"Hey, don't you think it's a little early to start a party?"

"Probably, but who cares? That just means more time to party, so keep that drinking at a slow pace."

"Okay dad," I joke.

Mitch introduces me to a couple of friends and got talking for quite sometime. Around eight, Matt calls out to Mitch and I to play some pool and we join him and a few others in the other room. We play him and Preston, alternating turns. I feel a bit dizzy but my skills weren't suffering. Mitch and I were creaming them very quickly.

"No, you went last time bro!" Preston shouts.

"Did not, I don't recall," Matt answers stumbling just a bit.

"Well maybe if you slowed down on the drinking you would remember."

"Guys, guys, guys," I say. "Like it really matters, Mitch and I are so close to victory anyways. Why don't you just call it quits and save yourself from embarrassment?"

"Naww, not a fat chance. Here, you take over for me then, I'm going back out there where I'm wanted," Matt gives Preston the cue and stumbles out the door.

The three of us shrug and resume playing. Two turns later, Mitch and I won. We high-fived and headed back out to the party. By the looks of it, there was more than fifty people but I wasn't going to question it.

"Hey, I'm going to get another drink," I tell Mitch.

"Alright, did you need any help?"

"I'm fine. I can handle, I'll be back in a moment."

I enter the drink room to see a couple of people taking shots. They look to me and notice that I'm Mitch's girlfriend. They all introduce themselves and offer to take a shot with them. One shot won't hurt. They poured vodka in four small plastic shot cups and handed me one. On three, the four of us down the shot. After this, the three of them leave and I watch them stumble out. That's when I notice a face watching but quickly diverting away. I walk out of the room to see where they went but no sign. Oh well. I pour myself another drink and head back to the action.

A big group of them were playing king's cup so it looked like and with two decks.

"Heyy," Jerome slurs his words. "Come join us for a game or two. We're playing kings cup."

"I'm so down," I immediately respond and pull up a chair.

"Then you can draw first new comer," Vikk insists.

"Alright, alright," I pick up a card and it was an eight. "Mates," I immediately point to Vikk. "You're my mate."

The game continues for another twenty minutes as the pile of cards disappear. By this point, I was pretty hammered and decided to pull out. I got a few wimp remarks but I ignored them. I stumbled into the kitchen to find Mitch but I couldn't find him.

"Hey Lachlan, have you seen Mitch?"

"No, sorry," he responds.

"Oh my gosh, that Australian accent gets me every time," I state and down the rest of my drink.

"Are you going to be okay Storm?"

"Oh just peachy, thank's for asking," with that I leave and head back to the drink room to pour another. This time I pour some white rum and sprite with a bit of fruit punch. I head back out into the crowd searching for Mitch but instead I run into Ashley and we get talking for a bit. I don't pay much attention to her, but she seems frantic about something… what it was I couldn't exactly pick up on.

"Look, I don't think I'm going to be any help… try talking to one of the guys or something," I say taking a huge gulp of my drink.

"I know, I've been trying to…" she says and I trail off again. "Storm, stay here.. I'll go find Mitch."

"Alright, if you could…that'd be great," I smile and raise my cup to her finishing my drink.

She shakes her head and leaves me in the crowd. I stumble to the counter and find an un-opened beer. I find a bottle opener and before I could turn around I felt hands wrap around my waist. I take a sip of the beer. "I've been looking all over for you, where have you been mister?" I slur out.

"I've been around, sorry babe…. just got a little side tracked. Want to go upstairs?"

"Why not?"

"Okay, you lead the way. I'll trail after you."

"Sounds good," I push myself off the counter and grab my beer heading for the stairs.

**MITCH'S POV**

"There you are," Ashley exclaims rushing towards me. "I've been looking all over for you, and so has your girlfriend."

"Is she okay? Oh man, I feel so bad… I told her that I'd keep an eye on her," I state face-palming just a bit.

"Yeah, I found her and she's in the kitchen so common, she needs you," she says and grabs my arm guiding me back into the crowd. Guess I've been outside for quite a while, I haven't even noticed the huge crowd of people building up…. there has to be nearly a hundred and fifty - two hundred people in here. Crap. Ashley stops walking and frantically looks around.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I told her to stay right here," she exclaims. Immediately I look around as well and spot Lachlan near by.

"Hey," I gesture towards him. "Have you seen Storm?"

"I did but that was a while ago, maybe a half hour… she's not looking too good," he explains.

"Dammit, can you help us look for her?"

"Sure thing."

Before I split away from the two of them, Ashley stops me.

"I'm so sorry."

"Wait, what? Oh you're talking about last week? Yeah don't worry about it," I say and immediately rush off. I find Preston, Matt and Rob next. "Hey, have you guys seen Storm?"

"No man, sorry," Rob answers.

"I'm sure she's doing fine, chillax bro," Matt says patting me on the arm and handing me a beer.

"No, this isn't a laughing matter." And I'm off once more, next I run into Adam and Ty… no luck. I find Jerome making out with a girl down the hallway, both of them obviously startled. "Have you seen Storm?"

"No, sorry."

Dammit, I think to myself. I turn around and almost crap my pants to see Jason in front of me.

"I heard you were looking for Storm," he says.

"Yeah, have you seen her?"

"I saw her walk upstairs like twenty minutes ago and then a guy in a hood walked up like two minutes later," he says and my heart sinks.

"Thanks." I immediately rush off and head for the stairs. Ashley catches up with me once more.

"Did you find her?"

"She apparently went upstairs twenty minutes ago with another guy," I explain.

"Crap," she states and follows me up the stairs. I stand in front of the bedroom for a moment and take a deep breath. I open it and couldn't believe what I was seeing.

_**[dun dun dun! ;D]**_


	7. Chapter 8: Unwanted Guest or Naww?

**MITCH'S POV **

"What the hell is going on here?" I shout, turning on the light. I then realize whom Storm was with. "You!" I charge into the room and grab him by his sweater.

"Yo, relax," he calmly says not struggling from my grasp.

"How am I suppose to relax, your filthy ass was all over my girlfriend," I continue to rage. "Why are you even here? How did you even…?"

"I'm here to see Storm, obviously."

"How did you even know she was here?" His eyes divert to Ashley in the doorway. I loosen my grip just a bit. "Ashley?"

"I tried to tell you," she tries to explain.

Storm groans and tries to say something but passes out once more.

"What kind of guy are you? Taking advantage of a girl almost passed out?" I seriously ask him.

"I don't know…" he slumps and falls to the floor. "I miss her… I'm nothing without her. I just wanted her to talk me back is all."

I couldn't help but feel bad for him. "Look man… I know thing's ended rough for you two but now is really not the time to be talking to her, clearly," I say pointing to Storm passed out in the bed lightly snoring. "You can sleep on the couch or something, and before making a move and trying to talk to Storm, I've got to tell her that you're here."

"You'd really let me? I'm surprised you haven't already kicked me out…" he retorts in a little bit of a harsh tone but I let it go.

"Well it isn't exactly up to me now is it? It's up to Storm tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, you have a point." He stands up and straighten's himself up. "Let's go."

"Alright."

The party died down quite a bit as we returned to the scene, I check my phone which says two AM. So being the only good hostess apparently here, it was time to shut the party down completely. I started by locking the door to the drinks and turning off the music. Everyone groans including Adam and Jason who give me the toughest time with stopping the party. "Guys, it's been fun but you gotta go now."

Within forty minutes everyone has left. I check on everyone passed out on the couches to see if they want to move to their bed but all I get is pushed away. The only one who wanted to leave was Ashley so I had to help her up to her room. Good thing we have an elevator in the house… knew it would come in hand some time. I help Ashley into bed and join Storm soon after. She groans as I crawl in but I tell her shhhhh and kiss her forehead.

Hopefully tomorrow wont turn out as a complete disaster…

_***THE NEXT MORNING* **_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I hear from the hallway. Oh crap, I immediately turn around to see that Storm isn't in bed. With that, I get up and rush out the door. Storm begins to hit Riley but I intervene.

"Hey, hey, hey… there is no need for violence," I state pulling Storm off of Riley.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE! I NEVER WANTED TO SEE HIM AGAIN!" Storm continues yelling.

"Shhhh Storm, you're going to wake everyone up," he says.

"He has a point Storm, please lower your voice and take a few breaths, we can talk about this rationally," I say.

"NO! NEVER!" Storm screams once more and breaks free from my grasp and walks off furious.

"Storm please don't," I try to grab her arm but she immediately pulls away stomping down the stairs and out the door. A half hour later I hear the front door open and I signal for Riley to walk into the other room. As much as I dislike the guy, it genuinely seems like he's changes, not to mention - he's got a thing going on with Ashley surprisingly. Storm walks into the kitchen hesitantly looking around.

"Where is everyone?" she asks.

"They went out to breakfast, Ashley and I thought it would be good to hang back and talk to you," I say.

"I have nothing good to say anyways," she harshly retorts.

I stand up and give her a hug. "I know that you wouldn't believe me when I say that Riley has changed…" She pulls away and gives me a shocked expression. "And I know, you never thought I'd be saying something like this… but all he wants to do is talk to you and apologize."

"That's all he wanted to do, but you can't give him that to move on from his past," Ashley steps in. "Will you please talk to Riley? Mitch and I will be here as well if that makes it any better."

**STORM'S POV**

I sniffle and shake my head yes. Mitch and I end up sitting at one end of the table, Ashley in the middle and Riley was to sit at the opposite end. I don't watch him walk in.

"Hey Storm," he greets me.

"Hi," I coldly respond.

He sighs and bluntly says "I'm sorry," before burring his face into his arms. I look up to see this and I couldn't help but feel sympathetic for him.

"I'm listening Riley," I reassure him. He sits up once more and I decide to give him my full attention.

"You aren't fat…" he trails off. "You never were, you were gorgeous and perfect for me… I don't know what I was thinking when I said such a rude thing."

I try my hardest to keep a straight face… Our conversation went on for another twenty minutes roughly, I didn't have much to say but I did have to agree with Mitch that he's seemed to change. By the end of our talk, we agreed that he could stay in the house for the rest of the visit as he is in fact now seeing Ashley; but it doesn't seem like anything too serious. Good for him though, I think to myself.

I was up in my room getting ready when I heard a knock at the door, I open it to see Riley right before my eyes. Not a moment later, I pull him in for a hug and he doesn't hesitate to wrap his arms around me. We hug each other for a good fifteen seconds before breaking a part, my eyes glaze over but I divert back into the room before he could see.

"So how have you been doing?" he asks.

I pick up my foundation and begin applying it. "I've been doing a lot better actually… I almost got hit by a car the other week." I couldn't say anything more before Riley cut me off.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?! What happened?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… clearly. I was on a run with Mitch and I… I didn't eat before hand so I was dizzy… didn't see the intersection and car.. and then I fainted… but don't worry about it, I'm a lot better. I feel a little more energized now actually," I reassure his slum expression.

"Well thats good I guess," he trails off. "I notice that your channel is coming along quite well… you're almost at five hundred thousand… have you thought about applying for a partnership at all?"

"I've been offered a few but I haven't given them a definite answer, I don't know which one I want to accept," I explain as I begin to put mascara on.

"I miss recording with you," Riley says. "I just miss you altogeth-," his voice cracks and he begins to cry.

I put my makeup down and walk over to him as he sits on my bed. I place a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him, my heart sinks as I see the pain he's in right now.

"I just, I just wish I could have a second chance."

This completely throws me off guard and I immediately back off. "You should go… this isn't a good idea. Better yet, I'll go… give you some space and you can pull yourself together… although I hate to word it like that." With that, I grab my phone and leave Riley behind. I join Mitch in the pool room. As I hop down the stairs I realize the massive headache that I have and I get an immediate head rush. "Oh fuck," I groan and Mitch immediately rushes over.

"Did you need drugs?"

"I would love some drugs," I play along with this joke.

"You guys are so weird," Matt states half laughing.

"Alright, come up… I guess you haven't eaten either… What would you like?"

"You know what breakfast food I really miss?" I ask.

"What do you miss?"

"Scrambled eggs, spinach, mushrooms and cheese."

"How did I have a feeling you'd say that?" Mitch grins.

"You didn't. When would u even have time to get groceries?"

"I asked the guys to pick some stuff up, I knew scrambled eggs would be on the menu sometime after well uhhh… yesterday morning actually."

"You know me too well," I smile and pull Mitch in for a kiss.

We were interrupted by Ashley and Riley in the doorway. Ashley cleared her throat and Mitch and I immediately pulled away. I saw a slightly hurt expression on Riley but I didn't think much of it. "So did you guys want some eggs?" Mitch asks

"With spinach and mushrooms?" Riley asks.

"Just how Storm likes it," Mitch adds in.

"I know," Riley coldly says, cutting off the conversation.

I down the advil and decide to help Mitch with the eggs. I unpack the mushrooms and run a hand full under water.

"No Storm, I serve you this time. You go sit down," Mitch says grabbing the mushrooms from my hands.

"Nooo, I wanna help!" I shout back allowing him to take the mushrooms. With his hands filled, I decide to take this moment to throw some water at him.

"You didn't not just do that." He drops the mushrooms on the counter and pulls me in for a bear hug behind me. "Now you're going to get it."

"Noo," I laugh, and eventually Mitch puts me down. Caught up in the moment, I completely forgot about Ashley and Riley. I immediately turn around to see that they're gone. "Good job," I lightly shove Mitch.

"ME?! What did I do?"

"You didn't let me help," I meekly respond.

"And who threw the water?" he responds immediately.

"Okay okay, no need to go pointing fingers." I take my seat once more at the table and allow Mitch to do what he was gonna do. About five minutes later we heard really loud moans. The two of us look to each other puzzled. "Who is that?" I whisper.

"And you would think that I would know?" Mitch whispers back.

I decide to go investigate upstairs while Mitch cooks the eggs. I creep up slowly and pin point which room it's coming from… those moans though, I've heard them before… I think to myself. NO. They couldn't be. My heart drops and I stand there not knowing what to do… I walk slower to the door of the room and decide to just hit the door a few times. That shut them up immediately and with that I escape back down the stairs to join Mitch.

"Smelling good," I state trying to hide my real feelings.

"Good to hear, they should be just about ready…" he trails off flipping the eggs around in the pan. "Did you find out who…?

"Ashley and Riley…" I bluntly respond with no expression.

"Oh wow… well the eggs are ready… do you want to call them down?" he asks puzzled.

"I don't know," I respond grabbing plates from the cupboard. "They can get their own food when they're ready."

**[WOOO, I did it! I finished Chapter 7, and this actually might've helped. Just a refresher if you are reading this but not the post before cus I deleted it in place of the actual chapter 7. I was feeling really unmotivated to write what so ever. Buuuut, if time permits and I don't get too busy with school. My motivation for writing has come back just slightly though. And I've got a fresssh idea up my sleeve ;D **

**reviews tickle my pickle ;) wait what? xoxox ]**


	8. Chapter 8: Now Why Are You Really Here?

[holy crap, I cant even remember when the last time I posted… ;s whoops… exams are done on the 17th, so from there on out… I'll be posting like a cray cray mofo ;D buuuut … then again, I feel like this story is quickly going to come to an end ;-;]

_**STORM'S POV**_

Breakfast went by very slowly and I didn't say a word. I shouldn't be mad, I think to myself… I just can't believe that out of all times… With about half my eggs left, I forcefully slam my fork on the table, get up and leave. I storm up into the room and get on my laptop, I check my social media and take this time to cool off. First, I hope on Facebook and message Kim wanting to see what's up. I leave that window and check twitter next, I check through my mention feed and take some time to reply and favourite some tweets.

Kim Frances - Hey girrrrl! I've been doing just fine, hope you're having lots of fun in that fancy LA house! Totally wish I could be there, ahahah. Who know's, maybe you should introduce me to one of the other guys who live there… oh like Jason? He's quite attractive.

Storm Huffman - Haha, I'll have to get on that then ;) It actually was a lot of fun last night until someone showed up with Ashley of all people… you should know her - she's that chick from the UK.

Kim Frances - Oh boy, who showed up?

Storm Huffman - Riley… as her date.

Kim Frances - Damn. What happened?

Storm Huffman - I have no idea, he was just sleeping on a couch this morning in the living room… I left the house right away pretty much and when I came back Mitch, Ashley, Riley and I sat down and talked about it… he apologized to me, and I couldn't help but feel like… ;/

Kim Frances - Feel like what? What did he say?

Storm Huffman - He said that he made a big mistake and regretted what he said… but by the way he was saying it… I knew that there was so much more to it, something that he had to hide from Ashley since they're apparently together now.

Kim Frances - Oh dang… but feel like what?

Storm Huffman - sympathetic… almost like I miss him as well ;s

Kim Frances - Shut up, does Mitch know how you feel?

Storm Huffman - No. But get this… this morning Riley and Ashley were going to have breakfast with us but as soon as Mitch and I got all 'touchy' 'feely' they ditched and did the deed if you know what I mean….

Kim Frances - No! … get out.

Storm Huffman - Yeah, they did… so right now this is all just so confusing.

Kim Frances - Yeah girl, well best of luck….

Storm Huffman - Thank-you.

Kim Frances - See you tomorrow!

Storm Huffman - Byee 3

_*knock knock knock* _

"Storm, it's me… can I come in?" Mitch asks.

"Yeah, of course," I reply and close my laptop.

"You didn't say a word, in fact… it seemed like you weren't even acknowledging me talking…. Do you wanna talk now?"

"Not exactly… I have nothing good to say anyways."

"Hmmm, alright," he admit's defeat and crawls into bed with me. He wraps his arm around me and I snuggle into his chest. "So have you thought about what you're going to do for that five hundred k?"

"In all honesty, no… not at all. There's just been so much drama and tension… and like no offence to you, but I am so looking forward to going back to Ottawa tomorrow. I just want to focus on my channel and getting back into the grind of things."

"Yeah, I know the feeling," he sighs. "But you see… I was thinking that you'd make a special appearance in one of my videos."

"What do you mean special appearance? I've been in your videos before…"

"No, not like gaming content.. like an in real life video. I was pretty stumped with what to do for quite a while but it seems like my viewers want to see you doing my makeup."

I grin and look up to him.

"Does that interest you?"

"Definitely," I say and he leans in to kiss me.

Later that day, Mitch and I were all set up… I didn't bring all my makeup so I had to snatch some off of Ashley and the other girlfriends. Mitch and I sit in front of the camera and as we were about to hit record, a few of the guys come walking in.

"Thank goodness we didn't miss the show," Matt states. "Guys common in."

Following Matt, Preston, Rob, Jerome, Lachlan and Vikk came walking in.

"Really guys?" Mitch embarrassedly asks.

"Really," Jerome confirms.

"Yeah, don't mind us… we're just here to watch. Pretend like we aren't even here," Preston adds in.

"Alright, just keep quiet," I tell them.

With that, Mitch hits record and joins me on the couch. He intro's the video and me, then explains what we're going to do.

**/ * * * /**

"No, don't blink!" I exclaim, but it was too late. The eye liner was now smeared all over the top of Mitch's eyelid and all the guys start cracking up. "Good job," I grin and pull out a makeup wipe trying my best to take the eye liner off.

**/ * * * /**

"Alright, what colour lipstick?" I ask and take out my collection.

"Whoa, you've got a lot," Mitch says astonished.

"Haha, yeah…. I like my lipsticks and all different colours. So chose one."

"Alright, how about…" he trails off picking up a few colours. "This one."

I finish up putting the lipstick on and proceed to grab the mirror. "So do you finally want to see what you look like?"

"Oh most definitely. Born ready."

"Alriiiight," I say and hold up the mirror for Mitch to see.

"Dangggggg. I'm gorgeous," he takes the mirror from my hand and takes one more look. "Well guys, I guess that concludes that… my girlfriend does my makeup. And if you aren't already, make sure you head over and check out Storm's channel. Thank-you so much for five million subscribers… you guys truly mean the world to me, and I wouldn't have been where I am today if it weren't for you guys. Love you doods, take care."

Mitch finish's his outro and I immediately get hit him. "Hey! What was that for?"

"You didn't tell me this was for five million subscribers…"

"Whats the difference?"

"Well… yeah I guess… you just didn't tell me the purpose I guess."

Moments later, everybody's eyes divert to Ashley and Riley entering the room. "What's going on here?" Ashley asks.

"Storm and I just wrapped up making a video for my five million sub milestone," Mitch exclaims.

"Oh thats cool, looking pretty Mitch," Ashley grins.

"Oh yeah, Storm… please take this off… my face doesn't feel like my face. I don't get how you girls can wear this much makeup."

I laugh and take out the makeup wipe. I start to take the makeup off and all the guys start to disperse. I show Mitch the cloth of makeup before throwing it out.

"Wow, that's a lot."

"Sure is," I smile.

There was a moment of silence before Mitch broke it. "I love you Storm."

My heart stops and I notice a body in the doorway who quickly disappeared. "I… I …. thank-you," I manage to choke up.

Mitch's face immediately drops… "Was that too soon?"

"Oh no… I just…" I trail off. "I don't know." Not a moment later, I storm off once more into the room.

Someone knocks on the door and before I could respond, they opened it. I peered up to see it was Riley and then buried my head back into my arms. I mutter "go away."

"Are you sure?" he asks and walks in closing the door behind him. "Common Storm, what's wrong… you can talk to me." He sits down on the edge of the bed.

"Why are you really here?" I finally ask and look up to him. I notice that I catch him off guard. "I said, why are you really here?"

"Yes, I heard you Storm…" he trails off and scratches his head.

"Then I'm waiting,"I bluntly state not leaving my gaze from him.

He takes a moment to think and before I knew it, his lips were pressed against mine. At first I was shocked but then I quickly accepted it and kissed him back.

"What the hell?" Mitch asks standing in the door way.


	9. Chapter 9: The Plan

**STORM'S POV **

I pull away from Riley with the sound of Mitch's voice. I look at him and then back to Riley. I stutter and have no idea what to even say.

"That is so it, I gave you a second chance… get out," Mitch shouted angrily.

"No, it's not his fault," I immediately retort. Riley and Mitch both look at me shocked, especially Riley. "I…. I…" I trail off for a moment. "I kissed Riley first," I explain.

"You what?" Mitch asks.

"I think you heard me… Don't make me repeat it again please." Mitch stands in the doorway for a moment longer taking in what I said, turns around hesitantly like he was going to say something else but doesn't and leaves. My heart drops.

"What was that?" Riley asks thirty seconds later to make sure Mitch isn't in hearing distance.

"I don't want to talk about it," I shrug off Riley. I sit on the bed for a minute longer, stand up and follow Mitch out of the door. I walk down to the bedroom but he isn't there, I walk down the stairs and catch a few gazes from Matt and Preston sitting on the couch. "Have you seen Mitch?" I ask them.

"You just missed him," Matt exclaims.

"Where did he go?"

"Anywhere but here," Preston adds in.

"… I don't get it, what is with the cold attitude?" I ask.

"Well it certainly didn't take long for Mitch to tell us what happened…" says Preston.

"Ohhhh," I trail off.

"He really likes you, ever since he bumped into you in Ottawa that one night. You were always on his mind throughout the year and then when he saw you at Minecon and you guys actually started talking… he was so happy. And then, he was there for you through your tough time, and guess who wasn't?" Matt asks. "The ass hat who you apparently just kissed under a roof which isn't even yours."

I stand there not knowing what to do, trying my hardest to hold back my tears. What is wrong with me? Why did I defend Riley? How can I be this stupid?

"So why'd you do it?" Preston asks.

I take a moment to come back to reality and realize what Preston asked. "I… I honestly…. have no idea."

"Bull shrimp."

"Gonna have to agree with Preston on this one," Matt adds in.

A second later, the three of us hear voices coming from the kitchen walking into the room. It was Jerome and Rob. Fuck, I think to myself. Jerome walks by me, completely ignoring me, Rob glances and heavily sighs. "Do you guys know where Mitch is?" I try to ask. Jerome continues ignoring me.

Rob looks to him and then to me. "He's in the office downstairs."

"Thank-you," I say and with that, I leave the room full of tension. I find the office door and hesitantly give it a gentle knock. The door was already partially open, so I can see Mitch raise his head from being buried into his arms.

"Hey," I say once he notices me. He says nothing and lowers his head back into his arms. I open the door and walk inside, taking a seat in a chair a fair distance away. I give him time to say something first. Five minutes pass.

"I just don't get it…" he finally says.

"I…" I say but get cut off.

"And I'm not talking about why you did that, I'm talking about how stupid I was for ever letting you in. I ran into you last year in Ottawa and that is that. Feel free to stay the night, we're done," he exclaims and walks out the door.

I sit in the chair for another good five minutes, not even knowing what to think about what just happened. I was just speechless, and couldn't believe that it would end like that. Riley walks into the room, sits down beside me and wraps his arm around me. I immediately wrap my arm around him and start to ball my eyes out.

"Shhhh, it's okay Storm. You're going to be okay," he says running his fingers through my hair.

**MITCH'S POV **

I don't know what to say… I know she still likes him, and I can't be the one to hold her back from something like this even if she doesn't know it yet. I look up to her and say "I don't get it," before she can say something, I cut her off. "And I'm not talking about why you did that. I'm talking about how stupid I was for letting you in. I ran into you last year in Ottawa and that is that. Feel free to stay the night, we're done." Without giving her time to respond, I walk out of the room - my heart broken that I had to do that. But if you love someone, then you have to let them go… if they come back to you, then it was meant to be. Right? I walk up back to the room and take my stuff out. As I'm gathering my belongings, Ashley walks in.

"Hey, how are you?" she asks.

"I've been better," I say while packing my bag. I'm in such rage and barely paying attention to anything else.

"Mitch…. really," she says again.

"I'm fine!" I shout, and then realize that I've just scared her. "I'm sorry," I meekly say trying to hold back my tears. My breathing picks up and she walks toward me, in for a hug. I take her offer. We hug for a good minute and break away. She looks up to me, and I get caught in her eyes. I move my head in a little bit, and she does the rest. Our lips meet. She pulls away and all I can manage to choke up is "thank-you." She smiles and helps me move my things out of the room.

**RILEY'S POV **

I look to my phone, it read:

Ashley: It worked.

I grinned and put my phone away. Storm raises her head from my chest. "Who was that?"

"Oh, no one," I reply looking into her eyes. I lean in once more, and she does the same. We start making out.


	10. Chapter 10: A Not So Expected Occurrence

**STORM'S POV**

"It's okay, we can leave tonight if you really want…" Riley explains to me. "And if that jerk of a boyfriend was able to leave you that easily then fuck him."

I glance up from my phone to him completely in awe. "If you recall, you did exactly that. How does that make you any different?"

"I'm here now, aren't I? And you're apparently feeling better so that won't put any damper on things. We can start over again, I thought you would like that… otherwise, I don't think you would've taken the blame for that kiss… Almost like, you did that because you know that deep down, you still have feelings for me… although you don't want to admit it."

I take this time to process this information, my breathing picks up and I drop my phone. I feel enraged but I try my hardest to keep it cool. "Fine, yeah… let's leave tonight. I can't stand being here anymore," I bluntly state before getting up and grabbing my bag. I start to throw all my clothes in, and Riley leaves the room assuming to do the same. A few minutes later, Ashley walks in the door.

"Hey girl," she says gently knocking on the door. "How are you?"

"I've been better," I shrug her off, continuing to grab all my things.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yes, as soon as possible. This is just too confusing, and I need some time to think. You know… people make mistakes," I begin to explain, my eyes tearing up. "But that doesn't mean that someone should give up on them so easily. And now I've experienced it twice, and it fucking sucks; like someone has ripped my heart out of my chest now for the second time." By this point, I'm balling my eyes out, frantically packing my bags.

"Storm, take some deep breaths. You're having a panic attack… Remember, slow down your breathing," Ashley tells me.

I drop my hands to the dresser and lower my head taking this time to calm down. A few minutes later it passed. I sigh and look back up to her. "Thanks."

"No problem," she partly smiles at me. "I'm really sorry for this, I'm sure that nobody ever wanted this to happen to you guys… you and Mitch…" she chokes and trails off.

I cock my head to the side a bit. "Me and Mitch what? What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing," she smiles once more. "You guys were just so good together… it's such a shame that it didn't work out. Have a safe trip, and message me when you get in, okay?"

I shake my head yes. "Will do." Ashley opens her arms for a hug and I accept her offer. As she leaves, Riley walks in. They give each other a weird looking glance but I don't think much of it.

"Are you ready?" Riley asks me.

"Yeah, just about."

"Great, I called a taxi… it should be here any moment now."

Riley and I make our way down the stairs. Once we reach the door, I look behind to see Rob, Preston and Matt standing in the corridor. I sigh and wave goodbye. I get a wave from Rob, and some sort of acknowledgements from Matt and Preston. The two of us climb into the taxi and head to the airport. I put my headphones in and start to listen to Three Days Grace on full blast.

The plane ride was long, and we decided that it was best if Riley didn't come home with me. I step up to the stairs of my place, take out my keys and open the door. Nobody was home. I carry my bags into my room, curl up into bed, text Ashley, and cry myself to sleep.

**ASHLEY'S POV **

"You and Mitch," I choke and trail off thinking about how awful I was as a person for doing this. Riley wanted Storm, and I wanted Mitch… our plan worked, so why wasn't I feeling any better about this? My thought is cut off by Storm repeating what I said. "Oh nothing," I smile once more. "It's just that you two were so good together." I wish her a safe trip and give her a hug. Once I leave the room, I head back down to the office where Mitch was once again.

"Hey," I say opening the door slightly.

"Oh hi," Mitch acknowledges me.

"What are you up to?"

"Deciding what to do with this video of Storm and I…. we literally JUST filmed it," he explains pointing at the screen. I walk into the room and behind the desk to see the video uploaded to the computer. I pull up a chair and sit beside him to keep him company. "Thank-you for always being such a good friend, I can always count on you," Mitch grins and diverts his eyes back to the screen. I partly smile myself and get out my phone.

I take this time to check twitter and I notice some rude tweets that have Mitch, Storm, Riley and I tagged in. What? Who spilled what already? I immediately tap on Riley's twitter to see his most recent tweet. "Got my girl and heading back home. Back to the recording grind tomorrow." I see the replies which contain a good mixture of confused, shocked, happy, relieved, and angry tweets and most of the hate seem to be directed at either Riley or Mitch. Great… like I wasn't feeling terrible as it is. I glance up to Mitch to see that he is already staring directly at me. I look to the computer screen where he is checking twitter now.

"People can be really big jerks," he says a little bit too calm.

"I know," I sigh. "Just exit out of that, let's go for a walk or something." He agrees and we head out to the park to just chill.

**STORM'S POV **

I wake up four hours later to Kim walking in the door with a few friends so it seems. I slip into my slippers and walk out the door. Kim is surprised to see me.

"Hey girl, what are you doing back a day earlier?" she asks.

"Things didn't end so well, so I flew back today… I got in like four hours ago," I explain.

"Oh, I am so sorry," she says walking towards me for a hug. She tightly embraces me and I can see her friends completely confused. "Oh, we'll go elsewhere if that's what you want."

"No, no, don't worry about it. I'll just be in my room," I partly smile and turn back into my room. I pull out my laptop and check social media starting with twitter. Hate is the first thing I see, hate towards Mitch and Riley… and a lot towards me. My heart sinks and as I'm about to close my laptop, I notice a skype message. I open up to see that it was Jason.

TrUeMu - Hey, how are you?

Storm H - I've been better, you?

TrUeMu - I'm well thanks. So I just heard what happened…. you okay with that?

Storm H - To be honest, I have no idea.

TrUeMu - What do you mean you don't know?

Storm H - I don't even know that…. ;s

TrUeMu - I see… well…. I don't want to be the first one to tell you this but it obviously seems like you still like this boy Riley.

Storm H - Nah, you aren't the first… Riley said so before we left the house today.

TrUeMu - I see, well… I hope things go well with you and I am here if you need to talk to someone. Have a good one Storm :)

Storm H - Thank's, you too.

Before shutting my computer, I quickly decide to check youtube… my viewer count is higher than usual and I've gained past five hundred thousand subscribers. I check the comments to my video that was posted today… and I see a mixture of hate, support, and confused comments. I sigh and decide that I need to tweet about this. I beam twitter up once more and tweet "Yes, Mitch and I broke up. No, I'm not back together with Riley. Please stop being so hateful, you aren't doing any of us, any good."

The next two weeks go by super slow, the only people who want to talk to me are Riley, Ashley and Jason… and on a good day, Rob would message me. Riley has lost a lot of support and I have seem to gain a lot… weird. A couple days ago, Mitch tweeted out that there will be no video special for five million because of the break up. He doesn't mention anything more, but I understand every part of it. My mom even called me earlier today, and we caught up on things… for once it seems like she was very sympathetic of me and suggested that I come home really soon so I suggested tomorrow.

I booked some train tickets and got to packing. I went home for a couple days, and it was nice… obviously I was bombarded with a million questions concerning my life up in Ottawa and how the Youtube was treating me. Even my old friend Alex dropped by as she heard found out through Facebook that I was coming home. Her and I haven't talked in over a year so it was good to see her again. Five days later, I was back in Ottawa once more and on that same day I was sitting in the office in the middle of a solo recording when I get a call from Riley. I let it ring the first time, as I was in an intense 1v1 in sky wars. I get another call and I let that one go too, and then a third. On the third I realize that it must be important so I jump off the edge and answer the call.

"Hey, whats up?" I answer.

"Nothing too much, I was just in the area so I decided to pay you a visit," he replies.

"What do you mean 'in the area?'… that makes no sense, why would you be….?"

"Okay, you caught me… I thought that I would come pay you a visit and see how you've been doing. Surprise," he meekly says.

I sigh as this is not what I was expecting. "You know that…." Riley cuts me off.

"No, you missed the turn," he says to the cab driver I'm guessing. "No not that one! Watch out!"

I hear this shouting, the car screeching, and a loud crash. "Riley?! Riley, are you there? Are you okay?" I shout into the phone. There is a muffle on the other end and all I hear is a name of a street before the phone cuts out. I immediately drop my phone and rush to the door. I get on my running shoes and sprint as fast as I could to this street which was six blocks away. I was so tired but I kept pushing. I see a crowd of people, and a cloud of smoke in the air; this only makes me run faster. Police have already arrived and have told the citizens to back up to the next street. One officer is already putting up yellow tape. I reach this officer and he says "back up m'am."

"No, I can't… that's my friend in that car."

"You aren't allowed in the scene now, please back up. The paramedics are already on their way," the officer explains. I feel the rage build up inside of me and I bolt underneath the yellow tape and pass the police officer. "Hey! Get back here!" I reach the car to see Riley knocked out in the back seat and blood everywhere. "What are you doing?!" I cry. "Get him out of there!" I shriek.

"M'am, please back up," one officer says pulling me back away from the car. "The paramedics are here, they will take care of it." I admit defeat and allow the officer to back me up but not completely out of the premise. I watch the paramedics check on the cab driver, they glance to each other and then look to pull Riley out. They manage to pull him out and get him onto a stretcher, I see his eyes slightly open, trying to stay awake or something. I'm so distracted that I don't even hear the officer ask me a question at first. "M'am, I asked you a question." I divert my eyes back to the officer standing beside me.

"I asked you who this person is."

"My friend… his name is Riley."

"And do you know anything else? Like contact information to his parents?"

"Yeah, but he's from the United States… he was on his way to visit me, on the phone… everything was so perfect and then this," my eyes start to tear up. I glance back to the paramedics who are now frantically dealing with Riley. The oxygen mask is already on him and they're pressing his chest. My breathing picks up, no. He isn't dying. I run to the ambulance. "Riley, you aren't dying now!" I shriek.

"Back up," one of the medics tell me. I stand where I am and watch them until the other medic leans down to listen for a heartbeat. His face drops and he looks back up to his partner and shakes his head no. My heart drops and I scream. The rest all just seemed like a bad dream, I'm being pulled away by two officers watching a medic pull the blanket over Riley's head.

A few hours later and I'm still sitting on the curb of the scene. It got dark and I was given a blanket, hot chocolate and a number if I needed help.

"Storm?" a voice calls from the left of me. I look over to her with no expression to my face. "Storm," Kim states and runs to me. "What's wrong? What happened here?" I sit there completely stone cold for another minute. "Dammit Storm, what happened?"

I look to her and say. "Riley's dead."


	11. Chapter 11: The End - PART ONE

_[first of all, merry late christmas (just slightly) for those who celebrate it, and/or happy holidays for those who may not C: quite the unexpected turn last chapter hmm? have a good one guys ^.^ xoxox]_

**STORM'S POV**

I was given Riley's phone to call his parents. Kim was with me through it all and was telling me that I can do it. It took about ten minutes before I had the courage to press call. The phone rings three times and his mother answers.

"Hi Riley, did you land alright?" she answered. I don't say anything at first and Kim signals me to breathe. I take a deep breath and say.

"It's actually Storm," I began to say.

"Storm? Why are you calling? Where is Riley?"

My eyes begin to tear up… "Well," I choke out. "He was on his way here… and got into a pretty bad car accident."

"Oh my gosh, is he alright?! Put him on please!" she shrieks.

"He didn't…" I trail off.

"What are you saying Storm?! Put him on!"

"I can't… he's… he's dead."

There was silence on the other end for a minute. "Thank-you for calling… that must've been really hard for you…" she trails off. "We will talk later?"

"Yeah, of course… if you want my number, I can text you after we hang up," I offer.

"That would be great… bye Storm," her voice sounding completely dead.

I hang up and begin to ball my eyes out again. Kim brings me in for a tight hug. "Common girl, we should go home." I agree and we were off on the walk. As we get in the door, Kim says something about dinner but I just go right to my room and curl up in a ball on my bed. I start to cry again and let my mind wander where it may. The first thing that comes to mind is Jason and he did say that I could talk to him if I needed to… I also trust that he would keep this a secret for now. I sit up and pull my laptop out, hopping on skype.

Storm H - Hey Jason

While I wait for his response, I check my other social media and there is still on going hate concerning Mitch, Riley and I - no surprise there. I get a message and check… but it wasn't from Jason.

Mitch H - Storm… I feel like an idiot.

Storm H - What do you mean?

Mitch H - I should not have broken up with you… but then again, I only did it because I knew you still liked Riley.

Storm H - Well I guess there isn't much you can do about that now.

***.*.*.*.* **

TrUeMu - Hey girrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrl, how's life treating you?

I hesitate to answer for a moment and read the message I get from Mitch.

Mitch H - Riley and Ashley had a plan…

I freeze for a moment.

Storm H - A plan?

I go back to my conversation with Jason.

Storm H - Actually… it hasn't gotten any better.

TrUeMu - What? How come?

Storm H - Don't tell anyone anything right now, okay? I don't know what to think of this.

TrUeMu - Yeah of course. You can trust me.

Storm H - Well today… Riley was coming to visit me… he called me, surprised me at that, and the taxi he was in, crashed… he's dead.

TrUeMu - _is typing…_

***.*.*.*.*.*.* **

Mitch H - Ashley was feeling awful about it apparently and told me, the two of them pretended to date to make you jealous and break us up. It obviously worked.

My heart stops. I can't believe that they would do such a thing.

Storm H - Why was Ashley feeling bad about it? She's crazy for you.

Mitch H - That may be true, but she rather see me happy… which I haven't exactly been.

Storm H - Because you still like me….?

Mitch H - Sort of :$

***.*.*.*.*.*.* **

TrUeMu - Oh my gosh, I am really sorry to hear that. And of course, I will keep this a secret, I completely understand why you would want to.

Storm H - Thank-you, I appreciate it.

TrUeMu - But I have to ask, you obviously don't have to answer.

Storm H - Shoot.

TrUeMu - Did you guys end up getting back together?

Storm H - No… I've just been so down, and I was pretty much ready to say good bye to him forever, and then today happened.

My attention diverts to yet another text message from his friend Peter. I open and read what it says. "Bro, did it work? Did you tell her how you feel?" Puzzled, I scroll up to see what this might of meant. One message from Riley read:

"I've actually been such an idiot, I lost the only thing good in my life because I'm just so insecure about myself… I've never really knew what it meant to love and then Storm came into my life…. I fucked shit up and I have to fix it. I love her and I don't plan on losing her."

My eyes immediately begin to tear up. "Kim!" I shout. She comes rushing in.

"What? What is it?" she asks right after opening my door. I hand her Riley's phone to read the message. "Oh Storm…" she says. She places a hand on my shoulder and tries to comfort me.

"That was sent this morning…." I manage to finally say. "He didn't even have the chance to tell me. Meanwhile I was about to just end things over skype. I am such an idiot."

"You are not… you're just torn right now, and that happens to people, you just have to rise above it and stay strong. I'll make you some of your favourite tea."

I sniffle and thank her. Once she leaves the room, I resume my conversation with Jason and Mitch.

TrUeMu - That actually sounds the worst….

Storm H - Pretty much… but hey, I will talk to you later. Night :)

TrUeMu - Goodnight Storm

***.*.*.*.*.* **

I sigh and type.

Storm H - Riley surprised me today with a visit.

Mitch H - Oh did he?

Storm H - Yeah, but….

I call him instead.

"Hi," he greets me slightly puzzled.

"But he didn't make it," I continue my sentence with a mono-tone expression to my voice.

"What do you mean?"

"He…. he died today."

"Oh my gosh Storm," he blurts out. "I am so sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, and the thing is, I was going to message him a few days ago… say good bye to him, but I chickened out. And now he's gone because he came to visit me surprisingly," I start to rage. Mitch turns on his webcam.

"Hey Storm, Storm… look at me please. I can't actually tell if you are, but trust me when I say this. This is not your fault, so you do not need to blame yourself for this."

I stare directly at him, almost getting lost in his eyes. Why did I ever have to start youtube? Why did I ever have to meet anyone? I was better off on my own anyways. I turn my webcam on and wrap my arms around my legs in my seat. "I think… I think I'm going to go to his funeral," I state. A moment later, Kim knocks on my door and brings me my tea. She notices Mitch on my screen and says hi then leaves.

"I think that might be a good idea, how are you going to get there?"

"I'm going to have to just use my own money, I have enough saved… just didn't think I'd have to use it any time soon is all. But it's okay, it will be worth it."

"Alright…" he trails off, and clearly doesn't know what else to say.

"I think that I'm going to go," I bluntly state.

"Okay Storm, if you need to talk to someone… you know that I will always be here for you."

"Course," I say forcing a grin. I hang up and my face immediately drops.

***TWO DAYS LATER* **

Riley's parents flew into Ottawa, bought a casket, and were planning on bringing him home. The three of us met up for lunch the day they got in. Most of the time, it was just awkward silence until his mother broke the silence.

"You know Storm, you were a real catch to him," she says.

I look up not knowing what to say as I stab my salad. "I wouldn't have known…" I say.

"What was that?" she asks.

I hand her Riley's phone and say. "I read some of the things he said about me while flying in a few days ago… he didn't get to tell me these things ever. We broke up a while back when I was in the hospital," I get cut off by a shriek.

"Are you okay, what happened?" his dad asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. I just… I had a panic attack and had some health issues because I wasn't really eating. Riley couldn't handle it I guess, and up and left." His parents look to me in complete disbelieve. "And before that, he wasn't exactly treating me well, I was just so in love that I basically went blind to it. And now… after reading what he said, I know that I can't be mad at him, that it all makes sense."

"I… I don't even know what to say, I had no idea how he was with you," his mother says.

"It's fine now," I reassure them. "But…. I must ask what you guys were planning for Riley's funeral or along the lines of."

"Oh right, it's being held next week… are you interested in coming?"

I shake my head yes.

"Well it's next Wednesday, Thursday for one thing… you are welcome to stay at our place for the one or two nights as Riley has told me that you aren't very good financially."

"I would appreciate that, thank-you," I grin and she continues.

"What about flying?"

"I have enough money to buy my own tickets, don't worry about that."

"Alright, well… we'll be in touch Storm. It was good to finally meet you," she says and begins to get her belongings together.

I stand up along with Riley's dad, we say our goodbyes and I part from them.

***NEXT TUESDAY* **

I arrive to Georgia around ten PM, I hop into a taxi and get to Riley's home by eleven. I'm in aww as I pull up, I pay for the taxi and grab my bags. As I'm walking up to the house, Riley's mom opens the door and greets me.

"We don't exactly have an extra room, if you want to sleep in Riley's room you are welcome to, otherwise, there is a pull out in the basement," she explains.

"I'll uhmmm, stay in Riley's room if that is okay with you," I reply.

"Most certainly, I'll show you to his room." I pull my bags up the stairs following his mom to Riley's room. "Here you are, feel free to make yourself at home," she smiles and leaves me to it. I set my bags down and look around. I find a picture on his dresser of him and I. I pick it up and think back to the day when we took this. Tears rolled to my eyes and I set the picture back down. I sit on the bed for a bit until there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I state. It was his brother's. "Hi," I greet them.

"Hello," the older one said. "I'm John, and this is Mark."

"Nice to meet you," I smile. "I'm Storm."

"Oh, we know that," the two of them giggle. "Thank's for coming, I'm sure that Riley would very much appreciate it," Mark chirps in.

"Definitely," I say.

"Night," John says.

"Goodnight."

The two of them walk out and I roll back onto the bed. I check my phone to see a few text messages from Mitch, Jason and Kim. I reply to all three of them and set my phone down once more and go to bed.

The following day was a long one, a whole day of meeting a bunch of random's coming to pay their respect. About mid day, a lot of Riley's friends walk in with a few parents. I divert my head and decide to go to the casket. I kneel down and say a prayer, I glance to Riley laying so peacefully. I place a finger across the few scratches on his face, I feel my anger take over again so I decide that it was best to leave. I get stopped before I can leave by his closest friend Adam. Fuck I think to myself.

"Storm, I didn't know you were going to be here," he claims.

"Well… was I supposed to message you the deets or something?" I say sort of rudely. This took him back so I apologize.

"It's okay…. it's an upsetting time, and for anyone that was super close to Riley - it's understandable."

I force some sort of smile and walk out the door.

***THE FOLLOWING DAY***

Today, I just couldn't bring myself to shred a tear. Instead, I sat in the pew completely emotionless sort of zoning out at times, up until his mom walked up to the microphone. She started her speech, which was really nice but then a memory made her choke, and she began to cry. She couldn't get herself together and even glanced to me. I felt awful for her so I stood up and walked over to the stand where she was. I give her a hug, which she accepts.

"Could you please finish my speech?" she manages to say gesturing to her paper. I nod my head and she goes back to her seat. I turn and look to the everyone.

"Hi," I meekly say. I see a lot of confused faces so I decide to clear it up. "My name is Storm, and I was Riley's ex-girlfriend." A lot of faces I see eased up with this explanation. I pick up the paper and find where she left off. Eventually, I even found myself choking up but I fought threw it, I knew this is what Riley would've wanted - to help out his mother. I look back up once I was done talking; I see a few people crying and the rest staring intently at me.

"Riley… he was a really good guy," I begin to say. "Last week when he died… he was on his way to visit me in Canada, Ottawa to be specific. He called me, and there was a misunderstanding with the taxi driver. I hear the car screech, a loud crash and the last thing he said to me was the street name. So I ran, it was about six blocks away and as I reached the scene - the police were already there. The driver died right away and Riley was barely conscious." I begin to tear up. I grab a tissue and dab my eyes. "Riley was a strong guy, he was always there for everyone else, and had such a kind and warm heart. I learned that in the same night, he was on his way to apologize to me for how he treated me and how he actually felt for me," I choke and divert my eyes downward. Re-gathering my thoughts, I look back to the casket and say with my last strength of energy. "I love you Riley, and I am so sorry that this happened to you."

Once I was done talking, I immediately rushed down the aisle and out the door. My breathing picked up, it felt like an adrenaline rush, everything was such a blur. Riley is dead, and it's all my fault… I gave up on him. I walked down the street and found a fire escape that lead to the roof of the building. I climbed up to the roof, and next thing I knew it, I was standing on the edge of the building.

"STORM!" a voice calls from bellow. I don't open my eyes, I just spread my arms up like I was about to fly through the air. He shouldn't have been the one to die, I tell myself. "STORM!" the voice gets louder and closer. I move one foot off the building and before I could drop, I feel arms pull me away with great force that we fall to the ground. I open my eyes and look to the body who pulled me away, I find the face… it was Mitch. "Storm, what in the world do you think you are doing?"

I sit there completely astonished… Mitch hugs me and I begin to ball my eyes out again. "It's okay Storm, it's going to be alright."

**{{{wow, this story has gotten so intense - is it even a fanfic anymore? o.0}}}**


	12. Chapter 12: The End - PART TWO

_**STORM'S POV**_

The next few months go by so slowly, so painful…. I've spent a lot of time with Mitch and we even got back together last week. Him and Ashley had a falling out, which is good and bad at the same time. Jason is like, my new best friend - he's awesome. Ohh, and not to mention, Mitch, me and the gang are headed to Pax East in a couple of days and word on the street is, Brandon or better known as PeteZahhutt will be there. Ohlala.

I sit in my room, with Mitch sitting near by. I look up to the camera and hit record.

I say my intro, take a deep breath and let my thoughts just come to words. I explain what happened to Riley, how much we will all miss him, give time for a little tribute (done in editing of course), and wrap the video up. I tear up and Mitch walks over to comfort me.

"You did good," he reassures me. "You've been battling to do that for months now, you should be very proud of yourself."

"Thanks," I sniffle and cuddle into his arms. "I don't even think that was the real hard part though…" I explain and glance at my laptop. I sit up for a moment and turn it on. "The tribute part is going to be tough…"

"That's understandable, but I am right here with you and if it gets too hard then remember what the therapist said? You walk away."

"I know, thank-you," I say and glance to him. "Sincerely though, you've been there for me through it all and I really appreciate every moment of it. Youtube has changed my life, and I couldn't thank you enough and the rest of the guys for being there along this hella crazy ride. To think I'd be sitting here in my new apartment, with my boyfriend… Mitch ORRR BajanCanadian… the guy I used to fangirl over is just incredible. Not to mention, I'm just about ready to hit a million subscribers… and you know what?"

"What?" he replies.

"It's been tough, but I wouldn't have wanted it any other way," I smile and lean in to kiss him.

The rest of the evening, we edit my video… it was a good time to cleanse and have closure. After I was done saving my video, I start to trash all of the videos recorded with Riley when I stumble upon a vaguely familiar one, dated to be our first sky wars together. I press play. Typical mischievous me trying to secretly kill him even though we were teaming… I grin and listen to our commentary.

***.*.*.* **

"You know, I don't think I say this enough, but it would totally awesome if we were to meet in real life… and would be freaken epic if it were to be due to our incredible fans," Riley states.

"You know… you're saying this to what? Like one hundred people?" I laugh.

"Hey, I can dream if I want to. You never know… it would be really cool to meet such an amazing person like you… OH CRAP - I DIED."

"Agreed and NOO! You had one job! But oh well, Darren Sharper, I will put the team on my back.

***.*.*.***

Mitch chuckles at this statement I make, and I can't help but blush. I exit the video and drag it over to the trash, hovering for just a moment before I let it go. I right click it and empty it. "That was a courageous thing you just did," he snuggles me some more.

"I know."

**~ . ~ . ~ . ~**

On Friday, Mitch and I fly out to Pax Prime from Ottawa. We meet up with some of the guys and have a great night. The following day, I finally meet my fourth favourite Youtuber, Brandon. I have a complete and utter fangirl experience, even Mitch gets a little jealous but I reassures him that it strictly isn't like that. I pull out a pick hat from my bag and put it on his head.. which was a pretty awkward experience, not gonna lie, haha.

"You didn't," he states.

"But I did, the same exact one you had before… try not to lose it this time," I laugh and he joins in.

"No, no, I won't," he smiles, adjusting the hat.

"Picture?" I suggest.

"Oh most definitely."

At the last second, I give him a kiss on the cheek for the photo. He gives me a puzzled look.

"What? I'm going to have a bunch of jealous subscribers now," I deviously laugh.

"Well Mitch, she certainly is a keeper," Brandon says.

"Oh, I know… trust me," Mitch steps in and wraps his arm around me. "Common, let's get some food and drank dank."

"Lehhgoooooo!" I say starting to march quickly ahead.

**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~**

******* Well… what else can I say folks? Thank-you for the support for this fanfiction, but as I mentioned at the end of the last chapter, is this really a fanfiction anymore? To be honest… I DID NOT expect this much drama to occur once I started this. It was my pleasure for letting you guys escape into a different reality for a little while. xoxox Bye Guys (: ***** **


	13. Chapter 13: New Story, COMING SOON!

**~ two years later : December 18th ~ **

Great. I think to myself as I wake up to a brand new day… I lay in silence, staring at the ceiling. I glance to my side out of habit, which I should really stop doing.

Him and I…. it seriously felt like forever. Four months ago, today, we found out the news which was all my fault… I just wasn't ready. He was pressuring me, told me this would be great and everything will play out smoothly. I only wanted to make him happy and now he's gone for good.

"Morning Storm," a voice peers in from the doorway. I look over and smile.

"Good morning to you too," I exclaim and motion him to come join me in bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"I don't know yet," I say nuzzling into his arms.

"Okay well let's not talk about it… we'll do everything today to keep your mind off of it," he explains with fairly big hand motions. I chuckle and he does too. I look up to him, and our lips meet for a brief moment before I pull away.

"Sorry… it's just," I trail off.

"It's what? When are you ever going to tell the truth? … You've been living with this burden for too long and you need to let it go."

"Oh really? So I'm suppose to call Mitch up and say 'oh hey sorry, forgot to mention to you four months back….' yeah, I don't think so," I say angrily as I hop out of bed.

"Common Storm," he complains.

"No Jason…. No," I run my hands through my hair frustrated and head for the washroom.


	14. Chapter 14: WHAT'S THIS!

**CHECK IT OUT - "All For Nothing?" - **

**The Third Instalment of my Fanfiction Series! **


End file.
